


van danvers - pleasure

by lgbtmagik



Series: Van Danvers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Politician!Peggy Carter, Punk!Carol Danvers, Steve is a beard, Stucky - Freeform, Van Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmagik/pseuds/lgbtmagik
Summary: Carol Danvers isn't good at hiding things. So much so, that she wrote an album about her entire love story with politician, Peggy Carter. It was only a matter of time before the entire world found out. Carol just decided to do it on her own terms.





	1. Track 1 - Chasing Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol confronts the woman she is (madly) in love with. Peggy confronts some feelings she's worried may bite her in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We were born from the sun, drowning in all things that come undone."

Carol took a deep breath in, staring at the beautiful brunette before her. How could someone be so damn beautiful?

"I heard your song." British. Carol had always loved the accent. It made her feel...proper. Yeah, that was a good word. She always associated it with Peggy. It just seemed to fit, like a your favorite dress on a warm day. 

"I figured as much. If not, you wouldn't be all dressed up and sitting across from me." Carol never had tea before. Well, not this kind of tea. The tea in this cup was worth far more than her box of sleepy time tea back at home. This tea was made professionally.

Peggy smiled softly, moving the cup up to her lips. Dressed in red but never leaving a mark on the tea cup. Everything Peggy did amazed her. It was no wonder her head was in the clouds when around her. It was obvious she was an angel.

"I have to admit, I was afraid to come today," Peggy said. She was actually terrified, but she didn't to worry Carol. The woman didn't need that tacked on to the nervous demeanor she was giving off. Part of her wanted to assure her everything would be alright, but now didn't seem the time to do so. 

"Why? You didn't have to come today. It would have been alright," Carol quickly assured her. It would have crushed her, but Peggy would never know that.

"I-I wanted to come today. Something told me to come today, and I've been trying to do more things based on instinct. I can't do it with my career, but I can do it more in my day to day choices." 

Carol nodded before taking her first sip of the tea. It was fancy, expensive tea. That meant it had to be good, right? 

Wrong. So terribly wrong.

She must have made a face, because Peggy laughed. People looked towards them, and her laughter died down. Carol quickly put the cup back down. It was disgusting. Bitter and far too earthy. 

"What kind of tea did you get?" Peggy looked to see a yellow color in the cup. It could be a number of different options. Maybe she could identify it by the smell. but she couldn't just ask to sniff it. Talk about a bad first impression. 

Carol had to recover by drinking the cup of water by the small teapot. She also ate a small cookie to ditch the taste. "Dandelion tea! I thought it would be as bright and sunny like it's looks!" 

They both shared a laugh at the mistake. Carol would definitely never drink that again. Though to see Peggy laugh so loudly, so genuinely... Carol would drink a whole gallon of it. 

"We don't have to stay here. We can go get a burger or something. I could eat something big and juicy right now." 

Carol took in a very tiny breath. Please don't ever say those words again, Peggy. Please.

"No, I want to make sure you have a good time. Unless you're not having a good time, then we can go and you never have to talk to me a-"

Peggy quickly cut her off. "Let's get a burger. There's a pub just down the road that makes great burgers." 

The pair left after leaving some money on the table. Peggy put on her sunglasses to help protect her identity. She feared people may recognize her, then recognize Carol. She couldn't handle a scandal, not in the middle of working on this mutant protection service bill. Everything would go up in flames. 

"I'll walk a bit behind you. Go ahead and get us a table," Peggy offered. Carol gave a nod before leaving the cafe first. She had some time to process what was happening.

Was this a date? Carol didn't to assume it was, but at the same time, Peggy wouldn't have been here otherwise. Carol couldn't help but worry as she walked into the pub. Her face must have displayed it when approaching the host.

"What's troublin' ya, lassy? " The man was portly and all smiles. Carol quickly shook her head, returning the smile.

"Just overthinking. Table for 2, please." 

Jon, by the name the tag told her, grabbed two menus and lead her to the very back of the restaurant. "Sometimes our minds do that. Careful. Might make an eejit of yourself." 

Carol didn't understand when he meant, but couldn't bring herself to ask. She just thanked him before sitting in the booth. The menu was opened, herself glancing at all they had. Maybe she could get a salad? No, that wouldn't fill her up, not really.

"You can read the menu in this lighting? You're far better than I am." Peggy appeared before her as if she came in with her. Carol let out a lone laugh.

"It's a bit hard, but I think all that time performing on stage helped my eyes adjust to it all." 

"When I first started to come here, I had to use the flashlight on my phone. That, or have Steve read the menu to me," Peggy said as she picked up her menu. She knew what she wanted. Though she always liked to stare at the pages with outlines of letters on them. 

Steve. Steve Rogers. Carol was such an idiot. Peggy was with Steve Rogers. He's the Secretary of State, for Christ's sake! 

"How is Steve? I meant to ask earlier, but it slipped my mind," Carol said. She looked at the burgers finally. Just go with the classic, she told herself. The quicker it could come out, then she could eat and leave. 

"Oh, he's fine. He just returned from a trip to the United Kingdom. I wish I had gone so I could visit home, but right now work doesn't really allow for me to travel." 

Peggy felt bad for bringing Steve up in the first place. She couldn't pretend he wasn't in her life. Though it was an odd situation they were in.

"I've been there a few times. Touring in the quaint cities was so nice. I wish I could go back."

With that, the conversation died off. Carol didn't know what else to say. She really shouldn't even try to pursue this. Peggy was with Steve, and was probably just looking to make a gal pal. Why she wanted to be Carol's gal pal, she didn't know. 

The waitress came by and took their orders. It was awkward then, and even after she was gone. Carol mostly stared at the table while Peggy answered back an important message. She wanted to sigh, but it would seem so rude.

"Steve and I... we aren't actually together." Her voice wasn't very high, trying to not catch anyone's attention. Carol's eyebrow raised. Peggy and Steve aren't together? What? 

"What?" She didn't realize her voice was loud until Peggy gave her a sharp look. Carol frowned before dropping her voice. "What do you mean?" 

Peggy had to piece her words together very carefully, in case someone was listening to her. If this got out, they would never be trusted in the media again. 

"We have two very different lifestyles. It's more of a formality for us to be seen together in the public eye." 

It was fake. Carol almost wanted to ask if it was a beard situation, but she would get a drink thrown at her. She would like to avoid that if at all possible. It had happened before on dates...

"Oh, okay. I understand." She kept it at that. No need to do delve further in...right now. Maybe in the safety of a car or in a home. Away from the public eye at least. 

The food came around after some light conversation. Both were hesitant to eat in front of the other, just because they wanted to seem ladylike. Carol was the first one to give in. That burger looked too good to go cold. 

Carol softly moaned at such a great burger. She would have to thank Peggy for telling her about this place. The burger was so good that she didn't notice the light pink dusting on Peggy's cheeks. Oh, what a moan can do to someone.

Both Peggy and Carol would drop small comments as they ate. It wasn't anything deep and meaningful. Though Peggy did ask about Carol's new album, and that sent her in to a whole discussion. She was working on a few new songs, but couldn't find a driving force to keep her going. All she needed was something to push. That was always the hardest part. Writing Girl Across the Pond was easy. She was inspired by Peggy, of course. These other songs? Not so much.

"Maybe when you're done, I could have a listen?" Peggy was beautiful. Carol wanted to capture that face and keep the picture forever. She really was falling head over heels.

"Yeah, of course!" She would love for Peggy to hear them. Though she would worry about if Peggy liked them. Then again, that worry seemed to be on her mind a lot lately. 

The check came, and Peggy paid. Carol tried to protest but was quickly shot down. Peggy insisted that since it was her idea, she would pay. 

"Ready to go?"

No.

"Yeah, whenever you are." 

Carol smiled before gathering her things. She didn't want this to end. Even with the awkward bits, this was the best... she couldn't call this a date. She would only call it a date if Peggy did, and it was highly unlikely Peggy would call it a date. 

This, this was the best outing she had had in a while. Carol didn't get to get away much, so this was nice. She hoped Peggy could say the same. 

"I'll leave first. It was nice to do...this. We should do this again." Peggy was quick to hug Carol and leave. She was out of the restaurant before Carol could even process what had happened.

Carol put her sunglasses on before she left the pub. Maybe she should have had a drink while she was in there. Her hands went straight into the pockets of her leather jacket. 

Something felt weird in here. She pulled out the folded up piece of paper and examined it. There was a red lipstick stain on the front, which meant it was from Peggy. Carol quickly unfolded it to read whatever the message was. 

'Today was lovely. Text me when you want to hang around again xxx. Peg.'

Below that was a phone number that wasn't from here. Carol grinned wide as she realized what this was. Peggy wanted to see her again!

Carol bopped all the way back to her car, feeling overjoyed and proud. She'd text her tomorrow....unless that was too soon...

Aaannnnnddd the cycle of worry started all over again. Great.


	2. Track 2 - Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky ask some important questions, and Peggy decides to take a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We quake, ache, and break before dawn kisses us good morning."

Peggy sat on the couch, kicking her shoes off. That felt so nice. She had been in them all day, which included a press conference and walking through the White House to find Steve. Needless to say, the heels had to come off. Quickly.

She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and lay her head back. Maybe that would help the headache go away. Though she wasn't counting on it. The only thing that would truly help would be some ibuprofen and some hard liquor.

"You made it back home! I was wondering where you were." Steve came from a nearby hall, wearing nothing but a towel. Peggy's eyes looked him over. She could see how other women found him attractive, but she didn't feel a thing. He wasn't soft and gentle like a girl. He wasn't Carol, she thought to herself.

Peggy offered a smile, sitting up straight. She shed the cardigan off to help herself cool down. It was too hot in this house. "Had to stop by a friend's house and pick something up."

Carol was interesting. She wrote a new song, and insisted Peggy had to hear it too. It was all fine and dandy...until Carol said the only way she could hear it was picking up a CD copy from her house.

Peggy surely wasn't going to say no. She was trying to woo this woman, so she was going to say yes to things that were extra, or just out of the way.

"Was it Angie? She called the house the other asking about some type of DVD thing. I didn't listen to the whole message," Steve said. He walked to the open kitchen, grabbing a banana off the island. Peggy shook her head and felt her hair fall into place.

"Carol. She wrote a new song and insisted I hear it. Gave me a CD copy to listen to." Peggy grabbed it and stood up. She finally read the front of the CD. It had loopy letters and small Xs everywhere.

_'NEW SONG!! SO EXCITE!'_

A personal joke between the two. Turns out Peggy really enjoyed the Doge memes that were going around. Carol would send random ones at godawful hours of the morning. They would usually come in when Peggy woke up to go to the gym. Though she'd ask Carol if she slept before then, and the answer was always no. How that girl slept, Peggy didn't know.

"That's sweet. How's that going, by the way? You kiss her yet, or waiting until you're 90?" Steve smirked, taking another bite of the banana in his hand. Peggy deadpanned at him.

"And how long did it take you to kiss Bucky?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. I just want to make sure she knows what she's getting into. Plus, she might make the first move." Peggy was secretly hoping that would be the case. She wanted the ease of Carol taking charge, kissing her first. That would make things snowball and they could start secretly dating.

"You can't stay wishing for her to make the first move. You won't get anywhere thinking like that."

Damnit. Steve was right. Peggy could hold her breath, but she may turn purple before anything happened. What could she do now?

There was a knock at the door before it opened. It could only be one person.

"Peggy, how're you doing today?" Bucky walked in, taking off his suit jacket. She looked back to smile at him.

"Happy to be home and not wearing shoes." He kissed her cheek like he always did before going to kiss Steve. They were going on a date tonight as they always did on Fridays.

Bucky was one of Steve's workers. They met once Steve was in office. It was a classic work-place romance cliche. Late nights and early mornings together didn't help. Next thing Peggy knew, Bucky was over all the time. She never minded though. He was nice, and treated her well. She couldn't ask for more as far as her roommate's boyfriend went.

"Fair point. Take it easy tonight. Kick back and rest." He always told her to take care of herself. It was always a nice little reminder.

"I need to get dressed. I'll be back." Steve threw the banana in the trash, then walked to his room. Bucky was tempted to follow but resisted. He wanted to keep talking to Peggy.

Peggy moved to the wine they kept stocked away. She also pulled out a wine glass as well. No one would be home tonight, so she could enjoy some time alone. "Are you two going back to your place?"

"That's the hope. Actually, he may stay for the weekend. That was the last plan we agreed upon." Bucky sat himself at the island. Peggy turned with an empty wine glass in her hand, an offer to pour him some. He shook his head to decline. He had to drive tonight.

"Are you two going anywhere, or just hiding away in your home?" She didn't mind either way. Maybe she could have Carol over to watch a movie, maybe even stay the night.

"Just the weekend at my house. We may go out to the beach house, actually. Enjoy some time out in the sun."

That sounded nice. Peggy could imagine the sun kissing her skin, and the cool water rushing over her toes. Maybe there would even be a nice breeze to blow her hair around.

Peggy poured herself a drink, putting the bottle back in the cabinet. She turned to face Bucky once more. "Soak up the sun for me. I'll be stuck behind piles of paperwork, I suppose."

"Why don't you invite Carol over? You haven't had a date in so long, Peg." Peggy softly groaned at such a reminder. It really had been some time since she had a date, well before Hank McCoy was in office. Wow...

"Okay, maybe I will. I'll decide tomorrow."

Steve emerged from his bedroom with a duffel-bag on his shoulder, and wearing a nice pinstripe suit. He always looked his best in that suit. It was something he saved for out of the eye of the public. It was the best way to throw people off.

Peggy opted for moving back to the couch, curling right up in her spot. She turned on the TV as well. Maybe she could catch some Judge Judy. Carol got her into the very questionable show.

"Stay safe this weekend, and call me if you need me." Steve put his hand on Peggy's shoulder, smiled at her, then left with Bucky.

Well, looks like the beginning of her lonely weekend had begun.

 

* * *

 

 

After eating some takeout, and enjoying a nice bath, Peggy found herself back on the couch. It was late, but she wouldn't sleep anytime soon. It wasn't in her nature to sleep early on Fridays. She didn't know why, but didn't want to figure it out. It had just become apart of her life.

She kicked her feet up, though she felt something hard against her foot. She looked at the table to see the CD still there. Peggy moved to pick it up. Now that no one was here, she could give it a listen. 

The CD whirred as soon as Peggy put it in the CD player. She pressed play before backing up a little. 

All at once, this beautiful sound wrapped around Peggy. It had a slow beat, and was full of soul. Her ears were tickled pink by such a brilliant song. 

"I feel like the disaster people warn you about. Scream, shout, you can never get out..."

Did, did Carol really feel that way? She wasn't a disaster, not by any means. 

But in the media, Peggy thought to herself, she was. Carol was this wild punk star who was nothing short of outrageous. She was a dangerous woman in the eyes of the public...

_And she was dangerous to Peggy's career_.

With the wrong idea getting in peoples' heads, Peggy's career could disappear with a snap. Peggy couldn't help but ask Carol was worth it all. It was as hard to answer as it was to ask.

Peggy let the song repeat itself as she paced back and forth. Her mind was at war. What was she to do with this whole bloody situation?

Instead of thinking, Peggy went straight for her phone. She dialed Carol's number and put the phone to her ear. While it rang, she turned down the music. She didn't want Carol to know she heard the song, not yet. 

"Hey, what's up?" 

Such a kind voice. Peggy wanted to hear it all the time, if she could. It was what she assumed an angel would sound like. 

"Hi. I was wondering if you were busy right now."

There was a beat of silence. Peggy wanted to kick herself. Of course, Carol was busy. It was Friday night! Not everyone was as boring as her.

"We just finished up practice. I'm free." There was the slightest hint of joy in her voice. Enough to give Peggy hope.

She started to tidy up after that sentence. Get this house looking decent! QUICKLY!

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come over. Steve and Bucky are gone for the night, and I wanted to be in good company."

It was like Peggy could hear Carol smile. She felt herself smile as well. What were they doing to each other?

"I'll be over in ten. Just need to pick up something to eat." 

There was only a few more sentences exchanged before they hung up. Peggy tossed her phone down, rushing off to clean up. No way was she letting Carol see the house like this. 

What broke Peggy from it was a knock at the door. She stopped in front of a mirror, fixing her hair before making it to the front door. A smile was on her face right as she opened the door. 

Her heart did little flips at the sight of Carol. It was almost like she was a school-girl again, secretly in love with that beautiful cheerleader. Except this time, it was a rock star with the soft side of a teddy bear. Definitely ten times better.

"Come on in. Sit anywhere you'd like." Peggy moved so Carol could walk in. She whispered a thanks while moving past Peggy. Her eyes were wide in amazement.

This house was huge. It was clean, crisp, everything her own apartment wasn't. Her apartment was small and looked like a tornado had torn through it. Carol could walk in here and not bump into something. Wow.

Carol almost didn't want to sit in the brown chair by the couch. She felt icky and gross compared to this place. She would just get everything dirty. "This place is so pristine. I feel unworthy." 

Peggy actually snorted, which threw them both off. Carol barked in laughter while Peggy tried to recover.

"It's hardly clean. The maid is supposed to come by Sunday to clean." 

A maid. Carol looked around before nodding. She had the means for a maid, a house, but she was always going somewhere. She barely lived in her apartment. It was just a place to stop by between tours and shows.

"Far better than my place, I suppose. I think you'd die if you stepped in." 

"How so?" Peggy had challenged her. Carol gave her a smirk.

"Peggy, as soon as I walked in, I stepped on a month old clothes pile. Upkeep is not my forte." 

There was a beat of silence before Peggy finally nodded to the CD player. "I listened to your song." 

Carol immediately sat up and straightened herself. She didn't know she would listen so quickly, or even tell her in person. If anything, she expected to receive a text when she was asleep. 

"How'd you like it?" A loaded question. 

Peggy walked over to the freezer and began pulling out the makings for ice cream. Carol got up as well to help her. She could at least be of some use.

"You're not a disaster to me. I don't know if it's what you meant but..." Peggy let her words trail off. She could barely process what was happening in her mind, let alone what she wanted to tell Carol. 

Carol smiled softly, looking down at the ice creams in front of her. She didn't know where the bowls or anything were, so she'd just stick to standing right here. "Thanks. Though I think I'll always be a disaster in my own eyes."

She felt a small hand hold her's. It was cold, but not because of the ice cream. That was just her lack of body heat. Carol looked back up to see Peggy standing very close.

"You'll never be one in my eyes." 

This was it. She was gonna do it...

But Carol beat her to it. Her lips pressed against hers veeeerrrrryyyy lightly. Just to see if Peggy would even respond to it. Maybe she was out of line for this, but that was okay. She had to try.

Peggy returned the kiss, letting herself delve into the pleasure. She wouldn't let anyone or herself stop her this time. Life was far too short for that.

God, Carol tasted so sweet. Her lips were soft and plush, fit so well together with her's. Peggy could kiss her all day. Hell, she wanted to kiss her all day. That was definitely a new feeling. 

After what felt like hours, Carol finally pulled away. Her pupils were wide, and she looked truly amazed. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had to quickly collect herself.

"Sorry, I just-"

Peggy cut her off by kissing her. This time, they didn't stop.

At least, not for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Bri, Tiger. and Mona for believing in my crackhead idea.


End file.
